


Squad of Three

by aelynxia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, mostly filth tho, or attempt at, piercings on other body parts, some unintentional angsty feelings, third pov reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia
Summary: During one of the group therapy sessions, Genji Shimada met Octavio Silva – an adrenaline addict, who had blown up his legs in one of his crazy stunts. But leg prosthetics weren’t the only thing they had in common. Hair dyed green, tattoos, piercings, carefree attitude – they had immediately become fast friends. It was only natural that Genji wanted for two of his best friends to eventually meet each other as well.What happened next was definitely not planned.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Squad of Three

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked our fast boi, but after seeing some [fanart](https://ryonello.tumblr.com/post/185000709714/if-u-have-time-i-beg-of-u-can-u-pls-draw) of him without his usual mask... oh. OH. All aboard the Octrain! Literally obsessed. I was writing something Genji at the time like my main OW husbando that he is (*cough*he's not*cough*you'll get your fic someday, cowboy), and like... please tell me I'm not the only one seeing the connection here?! (″ロ゛)
> 
> But even if I am, I wrote a thing about it anyway. So, uhh, enjoy! („• ֊ •„)

_After losing his legs in a car accident, Genji Shimada had become rather depressed. He hadn’t told anyone about his state of distress, of course. But she knew him well enough to notice. Several arguments later, he had agreed to go and see a therapist. During one of the group sessions, he had met Octavio Silva – an adrenaline addict, who had blown up his legs in one of his crazy stunts. But leg prosthetics weren’t the only thing they had in common. Hair dyed green, tattoos, piercings, carefree attitude – they had immediately become fast friends. It was only natural that Genji wanted for two of his best friends to eventually meet each other as well._

The two of them were at Genji’s place, waiting for Octavio to arrive. She was pacing around the living room while Genji was fixing something on the TV. The plan was to play video-games – it was something that everyone was fond of – and when someone eventually came up with a better idea, they would do that instead.

She glanced at the clock. _He should be here soon._

It was like the thought of him summoned him to Genji’s doorstep, because almost at that exact moment the doorbell rang. Genji threw the _Nintendo Switch_ controllers onto the sofa and dashed to the front door. She was following a few steps behind.

Genji swung open the door, revealing a young Hispanic man standing at the doorstep. Even if they weren’t expecting him, she would have guessed that this was indeed the one and only, Octavio Silva. The similarities were too obvious. The tips of his curly hair were dyed a similar shade of green to Genji’s and his sides were shaved. He was sporting a few days old stubble, along with a nose and eyebrow piercings. His knee-length shorts did nothing to hide his prosthetic legs, which were clearly designed not to hide their true nature. She now understood why Genji became a lot less self-conscious about his prosthetics after meeting Octavio, even going as far as getting a pair of alien-looking legs for himself.

“ _Wassup_ ,” Octavio was saying loudly, grinning as he fist-bumped Genji.

Then his eyes landed on her. Hazel. Mischievous.

“Nice to meet you, _se_ _ñorita._ ” The accent in his voice was clear. “I’m Octavio.”

Trying to ignore the fact that he was wearing a crop-top and totally rocking it, his toned stomach and handsome face, she mustered what she hoped to be a carefree smile and introduced herself, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it.

“I must say I have heard a lot about you. So far, I am not disappointed,” he added with a wicked grin.

A slight blush warmed her cheeks and she looked over at Genji.

He shrugged, “I had to boast about my best friend a little, especially when she’s such a lovely person.”

He gave her a charming half-smile then turned to Octavio, “Come in. I’ll go start up the game.”

Genji moved aside to let Octavio in and closed the doors behind him.

“This way,” he beckoned and headed to the living room.

“I’ll go grab us some snacks,” she said and turned towards the kitchen door.

Octavio walked passed her then, following Genji to the living room. He slowed down and leaned closer. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne and she resisted the urge to inhale more.

“He also said you have a great ass,” he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she almost gasped out loud. Octavio chuckled quietly at her reaction and with a wink disappeared through the living room door, leaving her all flustered alone in the corridor.

The moment she came back to her senses, she made a beeline for the kitchen, trying to get Octavio’s words out of her head. Of course Genji would say something like this. Especially because arguing who has a better ass was a running joke for them. So no big deal, right?

_Except that Genji would never admit defeat and Octavio clearly liked what he was seeing._

When she returned to the living room with arms-full of crisps, popcorn and candy, Genji and Octavio were already sitting on the sofa, _Switch_ joy-cons in hand, waiting for her. Player selection for _Mario Kart_ was on the TV screen. Although _Mario Kart_ was notorious for _ruining_ friendships, that didn’t mean you couldn’t _start_ one this way, Genji had reasoned when they had planned for this meeting. Or, _well,_ you could try at least.

With the boys having taken a spot at each end of the sofa, she had no choice but to sit between them in the middle. It wasn’t a bad spot per se, but leaning to one side a bit or leaning to the other and she would be bumping into one or the other.

  
  


One hour later she was screaming, “Genji, you bastard!”

Her character came in third, only seconds after Octavio and Genji, who won after throwing a _blue shell_ at her, finish line in sight.

Genji was grinning like crazy, relishing his victory.

She threw her joy-con onto the sofa and glared at him.

“I hate you,” she grunted.

“You know you love me,” he countered, smiling all innocently.

“I hate you,” she repeated, punching him in the arm.

Then her expression turn mischievous as an idea formed in her head. She jabbed him in the ribs. Laughing, he flinched away, shielding his side with his hands as she attacked again. He caught one of her hands and pulled her closer. She too was laughing now.

Genji launched a counter-attack and tickled her sides. She leapt away from him with a high-pitched yelp and bumped into Octavio, who had remained at his spot on the sofa, watching them with interest.

“I thought you said you guys weren’t dating?”

“We aren’t,” Genji replied and she nodded in confirmation.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I made a move on her?”

She raised her eyebrows, impressed by his boldness, and glanced at Genji. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, tension in his shoulders.

Octavio chuckled, “Ah, _entiendo_. You two fucked, haven’t you?”

She tried to not look guilty, but seeing Genji’s expression, she knew they both failed miserably. _Yes. Several times actually._ She did not want to think about it though. It’s not that she didn’t enjoy it – quite the opposite. But there were some feelings involved that she was not ready to address yet.

“Well then, _amigos,_ I’ll leave you to it.”

She reacted before she could properly think it through.

Leaning closer to Octavio, she pressed her lips against his. He was still for a moment, caught by surprise, then eagerly responded. She parted her lips for him, letting his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. He tasted like the beer they’ve been drinking and something that was entirely and uniquely _hi_ _s_ _._ Then something metallic caught on her teeth and she realized he must have a tongue piercing. She smiled into the kiss. _This could be fun._

Way too soon she pulled away, her gaze lingering on his face until he opened his eyes. Then she looked over at Genji.

He was staring at them, eyebrows raised, shock written all over his face.

She shifted her weight on the sofa to lean towards him, bringing her face closer to his, her gaze flicking between his lips and his eyes. He didn’t move away, his stare bearing unnerving intensity.

She paused, close enough to feel his warm breath on her lips. Genji was still as well, but at least he wasn’t moving away – a good sign then.

Then she leaned in for a quick peck on his lips.

He responded immediately, chasing after her lips when she moved away, returning the pressure when she went in for another kiss. A deep groan reverberated in his chest and she knew he could taste Octavio on her. She wasn’t sure if that angered him or turned him on. _Probably a mix of both._

She pressed herself against him, inhaling his familiar scent, feeling the shape of his body and the press of his lip piercing. It was like a safe haven. She decided to push away any uncertainties about their relationships for the time being and focus only on what was happening in that moment. With both of them.

Taking in a deep breath, she pulled away from Genji and slumped back against sofa’s backrest, refusing to look at any of the guys for a few seconds. She knew she was responsible for this whole situation, but she needed a moment to come to terms with what she just did.

“Well, that was definitely something!” Octavio broke the silence first, excitement in his voice. “I don’t mind that you’re a guy, Genji, as long as you don’t mind sharing.”

She flashed him a small smile then turned to face Genji.

He regarded them with a thoughtful gaze. Then he gave them both a wicked grin.

“Why don’t you give our guest here a proper welcome?” he said, looking at her.

Smiling, she bit her lip and turned to Octavio. He was leaning back against the backrest, a lazy smirk on his lips, watching her through half-lidded eyes. Placing her hands onto his shoulders for support, she swung one leg over his lap and straddled him. Then she was cupping his face, feeling the pinpricks of his stubble, and kissing him hard. He moved his hands to grab her ass and she hummed at the sensation. Catching his lower lip between her teeth, she pulled back a little to get a quick peek at his face, his eyes closed in an expression of bliss.

She kissed him again and again, drunk on the taste of his lips and the feel of his mouth against hers. She rolled her hips, grinding herself against him. The sensation was dulled by her jeans, but the fact that Octavio was wearing sweatpants made it a bit better.

He gave her ass a little squeeze in encouragement, then his hands slid up, pushing up her T-shirt until his thumbs brushed her skin. His hands were ordinarily warm, but the touch felt scorching hot, making her shudder. He didn’t stop there though, his hands travelled up her sides and finally settled on the small of her back, leaving a burning trail in their wake.

The tips of his fingers teasingly slipped under the waistband of her jeans and the sensation went straight to her core. Instinctively, she tried to press her legs together, but she quickly realized that wasn’t possible right now. So she rubbed against him some more and he grunted lowly, his hips thrusting up a little. The idea alone of how that would soon feel like without the restrictions of their clothes made her pussy throb.

Soon enough, she pulled away, quickly kissed his nose and rolled off of him. Looking over at Genji, she was met with his dark, hungry stare, carefully following her every move. She grinned and on all fours crawled down the sofa right into his arms. He leaned in for a kiss and she stopped in her tracks, one hand cupping his face, the other still supporting her weight.

She felt a pair of curious hands on her hips, sliding down to her stomach and undoing the button and zipper of her jeans. _Octavio._ Then her T-shirt was being pulled off, Genji working in sync with his friend like they could read each other’s minds. He pulled away just enough to get the fabric off completely and then his lips were on hers again, although Octavio was pulling off her jeans and she could barely keep herself balanced and coordinated.

As soon as they got rid of her clothes – her underwear the only thing left – Octavio was peppering kisses between her shoulder-blades, his hands were back on her hips. She shuddered in delight. Then Genji was pinching her nipples through the bra, making her moan into his mouth. Her hand moved down his body, slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants _and_ boxers and locking around his already hard dick.

She smiled against his lips, “I didn’t know the thought of sharing me with someone else excited you so much.”

“A head-start on my rival,” he replied.

“A rival?” Octavio chimed in, his hand already travelling down south. “Oh, it’s on, _amigo_!”

His fingers reached her pussy and he not so gently pressed against her clit, making her cry out in surprise.

“She’s so wet already.” She could hear Octavio’s voice somewhere near her ear. “You like having two pairs of hands on you, don’t you, _se_ _ñ_ _orita_?”

She whimpered quietly in reply, but more so because he was rubbing fast, merciless circles around her clit and Genji was still having fun with her nipples. She could barely focus on working on his member.

“Then I’m sure you’ll love two dicks inside you as well,” Genji purred against her other ear before briefly nibbling on her earlobe.

She wanted to say _yes,_ but she could barely think with Octavio’s fingers working magic over her sensitive nub. So she only nodded.

Genji unhooked her bra and looked over at Octavio, “Help me flip her over and then you can do the honours.”

Octavio chuckled and pulled down her panties, “I was waiting for this.”

They flipped her around as Genji had suggested. Her position was pretty much the same – still half on Genji’s lap – except that she was on her back. Octavio was already pushing her legs apart as he got down onto his knees. Then Genji was there, helping him by holding one of her legs with one hand and kneading her breast with the other.

Using his thumbs to spread her open, Octavio went right in with his tongue. She arched her back at the feeling of his wet muscle entering her and that was when the small metallic ball that was his tongue piercing pressed against her inner walls, was dragged all the way up, and finally caught on her clit – she practically saw stars.

“ _Mm, nena,_ you taste so good,” he hummed. “Genji didn’t praise you enough.”

The vibration of him speaking against her core felt so good it made her shudder. And his little praise felt good as well. Her hand found his head and she gripped the hair at the back of it. She had a hunch that she would soon need something to hold on to.

And she was correct. As it turned out, Octavio was pretty skilful with his tongue and he definitely knew how to use that tongue piercing to his advantage. He opted out for teasing her clit with his fingers while his mouth worked on the rest. He had her turn into a moaning mess after only a few strokes.

“C’mon, baby, let go. C’mon,” he urged her on.

Feeling him talk against her lower lips sent a positive little tremor through her body and she moaned quietly. Combined with Genji alternating between pinching her nipples and caressing whatever part of her body that he could reach, she was soon walking a line right on the edge of her climax.

Octavio changed his tactic then, using his fingers to pump in and out of her hole while his mouth worked on her clit. And it pushed her right over into a free-fall.

She came with a loud moan, almost a whimper, her pussy clenching down on his fingers, a sweet, warm feeling exploding through her body. Her back arched and toes curled, her body shaking in short, uncontrollable bursts. She felt Genji planting a kiss on her forehead, her hand finding his and squeezing it. That filled her with a whole different kind of warmth. Octavio slowly pulled out his fingers, but he just wouldn’t leave her abused clit alone, even when her high already subsided. So she bucked her hips and cried out, partly from being overstimulated and partly to try and get him to stop.

Octavio finally pulled away and stood up, pulling his crop-top off. Then Genji distracted her by moving as well and she had to take her eyes off of Octavio’s well-defined body. He stood up as well and moved to take off his T-shirt. She silently slid to the floor and onto her knees, watching both of the men undress.

“Can’t wait to feel you squeeze around my cock the way you did around my fingers, _chica,_ ” Octavio said, pulling off his shorts.

His mechanical legs ended somewhere around mid-thigh, a bit more than in Genji’s case. Her eyes travelled higher up and upon reaching their destination, she licked her lips. _A frenum piercing. She really shouldn’t be surprised._ She started crawling towards him on all fours and when he spotted her, he grinned and took a step closer.

As soon as she reached him, she was greedily grasping his pre-cum leaking dick and bringing it to her mouth. Her lips closed around the tip and she gently sucked on it, making Octavio groan in pleasure. His hand cupped her cheek as he watched her through half-closed eyes. She maintained eye-contact through her lashes as she started to work on him in earnest.

Genji suddenly appeared behind her, “You two are having fun without me. I don’t like to be left out.”

With her hand still pumping Octavio’s cock, she turned around and came face to face with Genji’s proud member. She bit her lip as she quickly looked him in the eyes. His dragon tattoo was on full display now, but this was not the time to admire the intricate artwork. She wrapped her free hand around the base of his dick and licked the head.

Alternating between sucking one and sucking the other, her hands working on both, she soon had them wrapped around her finger, moaning, hissing curses and praising her. But they didn’t give her the pleasure to play with them for much longer. As soon as she went on to try and deep-throat Genji, he gripped her by the hair and moved away.

“This is not how I want this to end,” his voice came out strained. “I want to see you take both of us.”

“Like, at the same time?” she asked, letting herself get hoisted up onto her feet.

“That’s right, babe,” Genji replied, pulling her closer by the waist until their chests were pressed together. “I believe in you.”

She heard Octavio chuckling in excitement and then felt his presence close behind her. Genji grabbed one of her legs and lifted it. Then Octavio was pressed against her back, his hand caressing her exposed inner thigh, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake.

She felt a set of fingers, presumably Genji’s, prodding at her entrance, and then his dick was slipping in. Feeling like she might lose balance, she wrapped her arms around his neck – and just in time, because with one swift thrust, he was buried inside her all the way to the hilt. She cried out from suddenly being so filled and stretched out, clawing at his back, her only knee still bearing weight feeling a bit wobbly.

“You feel so good, baby.” Genji kissed her forehead and gave her a few moments to adjust.

With Genji-only it was already a tight fit and she briefly wondered if it was physically possible for her to take both of them. The excitement outweighed the fear.

Way too quickly he started moving again, only giving her a few thrusts before pulling out completely. Before she could question it, she was being penetrated again, but this time a particular sensation came with it, like there was something extra rubbing against her walls. _Octavio’s dick piercing,_ she realized.

She got a confirmation right after.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, _nena,_ ” Octavio breathed into her ear. “Don’t worry though, we will make this work.”

He gave her a few thrusts and then fully pulled out, just like Genji did before. She whined against Genji’s neck, not enjoying all this teasing. Then he was finally pushing in again and she let out a satisfied little moan.

But this time, he didn’t start moving. There were someone’s fingers brushing over her labia and then they were being pushed in alongside Genji. She tightened her hold on the man, gritting her teeth. She could feel the stretch and it burned. Genji grunted, an added friction Octavio’s fingers provided affecting him as well.

The fingers prodded around a bit, testing the limits of her vagina, giving her a little preview of what was about to come. ( _Well, b_ _esides her._ )

In a typical Octavio fashion, however, he was very quick about it. And soon enough, something thicker than fingers pressed against her entrance. She held her breath.

With the help of his fingers pulling her open, Octavio managed to slip in the tip. She opened her mouth to let out a moan, but no voice came out. Genji swore under his breath and she understood. That piercing was simply wonderful.

Octavio started with a few shallow thrusts, going deeper with each one. This was when she really began to feel the stretch. And it felt like they were going to tear her apart.

“Oh fuck,” she finally found her voice again, her foot giving out completely now.

“You’re taking us so well, _se_ _ñorita._ You like having two dicks inside of you, don’t you?” Octavio was saying into her ear and for once he sounded a little breathless himself.

She felt a hand on her thigh and then another one under her knee and then the guys were lifting her completely, keeping her suspended in the air between their bodies. By then, she didn’t know which limb was whose, and where one person ended and the other started anymore.

“You’ve never butchered my back quite as much as you are doing now, that’s for certain,” Genji remarked.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, loosening up the grip she had on him.

She turned her upper body to the side as much as she could being sandwiched between them and slung one of her arms over Octavio’s shoulders instead. She wanted to see both of them, like she felt both of them.

Then they started moving in earnest. And she almost lost her mind.

It took them surprisingly little time to catch their rhythm, like the best buds that they were, their thrusts fluidly alternating between one and the other person. All she could do was pass the reigns to them and enjoy the ride of a lifetime.

Never before had she felt so stuffed down there and it was a bit worrisome in the beginning, but she was getting used to it. They were hitting all the spots inside of her, and considering she was stretched to her limits, she was squeezing down on them hard and that made her feel them real good. The whole experience was nothing short of _overwhelming_.

In a matter of moments, she was reduced to a moaning mess, and if the sounds the boys were making were anything to go by, they weren’t in a much better state than her. The pace at which they were going at quickened. And that was when Genji decided to get his fingers onto her clit and tease her there as well.

She moaned particularly loudly, her nails leaving angry red lines across their backs, her toes curling. This was too intense, this was too good.

“Oh, baby, you’re such a slut,” Genji murmured. “I would have arranged this sooner if I knew how much you’d like it.” Another pause. “But I wonder. Will you come back to me after this ...” He grunted, clearly nearing his limit. “Ah, shit. I have said too much.”

His words left a weird, pressing feeling in her chest. A mix of emptiness and longing.

“Genji,” she breathed, silently urging him to look at her, but he kept his eyes closed.

“You’re ruining the mood, _amigo,_ ” Octavio groaned.

“Right,” Genji opened his eyes and grinned at her, breathing heavily – the brief moment of vulnerability gone. “I want to feel you cum, babe, c’mon now.”

His fingers started to move faster over her clit. She moaned, already on edge.

“Show us how good we’re making you feel,” Octavio added in a low tone, squeezing her ass.

She was nodding frantically, “Don’t pull out.”

And then she let herself fall.

It was the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced. It was falling. It was being whole. It was slow motion and a rush at the same time. Fire devoured her entire body, muscles spasming, back arching, pleasure burning hot – it kept going strong, intense, almost too much, too long, and then finally the high faded, leaving her with a warm afterglow.

When she came back to her senses – not yet fully, but enough to hear Octavio moaning loudly, his fingers painfully digging into her thighs. His body stilled against her as he spilt his pleasure deep inside her, coating her walls with his release. He pulled out soon after that, the stimulation from Genji’s cock still moving in and out proving to be too much, not just for her. However, he stayed close, pressed against her body.

Genji thrusts grew erratic now. He was making a complete mess, Octavio’s cum sticking to his cock and he smeared it all over. Then he was groaning, a deep, sexy sound, his hips finally stilling, and another wave of thick warmth filled her womb. It was a lewd, wonderful feeling.

She was exhausted. Her body trembled from pleasure too intense, from being overstimulated and overstretched. But it was a good kind of exhausted.

Genji carefully pulled out and they carried her over to the sofa, setting her down gently. The TV was still on with _Mario Kart_ playing. No one had bothered turning it off.

Octavio was sitting next to her, holding her hand in a reassuringly. _Where is Genji,_ she wondered briefly.

He appeared soon after that with some towels, handing one to Octavio and stuffing the other under her, so the cum leaking out of her wouldn’t ruin the sofa. Then he sat down beside her, taking her hand. It was exactly like before.

The silence should’ve felt awkward, but it didn’t.

“Hey, Octavio,” Genji spoke up. “How bad did that dick piercing hurt?”

“Why, you thinking of getting one too?” Octavio chuckled. “What if they get caught on one another though? _That_ would hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know we're getting duos in like two days, but trios are totally more fun, no? ( ˙꒳˙ )  
> ➞ damnderlinde on Origin, come play with me (trash player alert, you have been warned)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments help me stay motivated, so please consider leaving some feedback. ♡(｡- ω -)


End file.
